Stand By Me the missing scene
by Tyler Rynd
Summary: seeking fame, four friends set out to find the dead body of a local boy who was struck by a train.


Stand By Me-The missing scene

It happened after Gordie finished telling his story about Lard-ass. They took the scene out because they found it to graphic for a children's movie, this is how the scene went:

"that was a great story Gordie!" Vern said. Chris and Teddy agreed.

"thanks guys." Gordie smiled.

All four boys sat around each other, they were circled around a fire they had made with some sticks. Trees surrounded them. Vern looked around nervously, afraid someone might jump out from behind a tree, take him away from his friends, then rape and murder him.

"hey guys you wanna hear what I saw in a movie?" Teddy asked in his loud annoying voice.

"go ahead man." Chris said calmly.

Gordie loved Chris's voice, he would never tell him that though because the other boys would call him gay. Gordie didn't really care though, he was gay, he thought it was pretty obvious, even his dad hadn't noticed. Gordie discovered he was gay when he met Chris in elementary school. He wanted to be around him all the time, Chris had that bad boy attitude that drove Gordie wild. A lot of questions went through Gordie's head as they sat around the camp fire. 'is it wrong that I'm attracted to my best friend?' 'is it weird that when I'm around him I get a boner?' 'is it weird that when we were little and we had sleep overs I played with his little penis while he slept?'

"I saw this movie where these guys were at a party," Teddy talked really fast. "and one of the guys pulled down his pants and showed his dick! Then they all started doing it!"

"that's sick man!" Chris said.

"they voted on who's dick was bigger!" Teddy went on.

"Teddy, what the fuck kind of movie were you watching?"

"we could do that, guys..." Vern said.

Everyone was silent, they all had their attention on Vern.

"do what..." asked Chris, he looked disgusted.

"we could compare our wieners," Vern said, they laughed at his choice of words, none of them said wiener, they thought that was a kiddy word for penis. "and vote to see who's is the biggest."

They got silent again.

Then Teddy stood up and started to unzip his jeans. Chris jumped up and stopped him."are you crazy?" Chris yelled.

"what? Are you afraid you will have the smallest one?" Teddy teased.

"fuck that, I don't wanna make you other fools jealous." Chris said.

They all laughed.

"Chris is probably afraid Gordie will try to touch his wiener!" Vern laughed out loud.

"man shut up, Gordie ain't know fagot," Chris said. "isn't that right Gordie?" he looked down at Gordie.

"uh, right." Gordie said.

"alright then, let's do it." Teddy said excitedly.

"guys, I think we should get some sleep so we can continue finding the body in the morning." Gordie said.

"hey when we find him let's compare his dick to ours!" Teddy yelled.

Teddy had his pants and boxers around his ankles, his dick hung down like an elephants trunk, just not as big. It was maybe as long as a middle finger and a pinky finger stacked together. He had a nice patch of hair above his penis.

"pretty nice huh?" Teddy moved his hips, making the penis shake around. "hey Vern, I got something for ya."

Teddy walked over to where Vern was sitting.

"get that thing out of my face!" Vern yelled, he slapped Teddy's cock, it was no longer hung down, it stood straight foreword.

"oh you pissed it off Vern!" Teddy yelled, then he began pissing on Vern.

"you son of a bitch!" Vern got off of the ground and ran, Teddy chased him, liquid still spraying out of the cusp of his penis like a hose.

"hey Teddy, why is your piss white?" Gordie asked, the only one that was still sitting down.

Teddy looked down. "oh shit!" Teddy yelled.

"that's not piss...that's...that's-" Chris tried to say.

"!" Gordie yelled. Much like he had earlier done when he yelled "TRAIN!"

"you sick fucker!" Vern yelled, and with that, he tripped and fell to the ground.

"alright Teddy, that's enough!" Chris yelled.

Gordie stared at Chris's cock while Chris yelled at Teddy. Gordie wanted to grab Chris's dick really bad, afraid Chris might punch him in the face, he decided not to. He wanted to tell his best friend that he was gay for him, he loved him. The only reason he had agreed to come on this search for Ray Brower's dead body was so he could get closer to Chris. If Chris found out he was gay, Chris wouldn't want to be his friend anymore.

"alright Vern, it's your turn." Teddy told Vern.

Vern slowly got up, he was the slowest of the boys, he was the fattest.

"alright, don't rush me." he pulled down his pants.

They all laughed.

"shut up guys!" Vern yelled at them.

"you have no pubic hair!" Chris laughed.

Out of Teddy and Chris, Chris had the most pubic hair.

"come on Gordie, show em what you've got." Chris said.

Gordie stood up, not believing what he was about to do. He was the center of attention, they started chanting "Gordie Gordie Gordie!"

He pulled his jeans and boxers to his ankles. Chris, Vern, and Teddy looked in amazement. Gordie had the biggest dick of them all, they all knew it.

"Gordie is the fucking man!" Chris patted him on the back.

Gordie smiled. They began chanting his name again.

"so I guess Gordie is the winner." Vern said.

"no, Gordie is the...Wiener!" Teddy joked.

"Gordie if I was gay, I'd be your man." Chris joked.

Gordie decided not to tell Chris how he felt about him. He wouldn't like it, it would most likely end their friendship. He just laid next to sleeping Chris and began feeling his cock, this would be as close to Chris as Gordie was ever going to get.


End file.
